iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fall of New York
The Fall of New York marks the beginning of the Mogadorian Invasion of Earth. Prelude (Add details here) 'Event' The ship lands in front of a stage, where Bud Sanderson prepares with the gardes 'plan'. Setrákus Ra in human form steps out of the ship with Ella and introduces himself to the world. As he talks, Ella notices Nine among the crowd and telepathically tells him to destroy Setrákus's cane which changes his form. Sanderson suddenly announces Ra's and the Mogs true motives for coming to earth and at that moment Four and Nine jump on the stage and Walker and her agents aim their firearms at him, much to Setrákus's fright. Nine breaks Setrákus cane and he changes back into his hideous form and a panic is created as people tried to run away. Chaos irrupts as agents open fire at Setrákus and he throws Sanderson into Nine, knocking them both off the stage, and he triggers his Dreynen. Ella stabs Setrákus's leg with a broken piece of his cane and realizes that only she can hurt him. As Setrákus tries to hurt Ella back, John tackles him to the ground and he's about to stab him when Ella tells him to do it no matter what happens. But suddenly Five flies in and knocks John away, dislocating his shoulder and the two fight, over Eight's death. Five tells John about a charm that Setrákus cast on himself and Ella, similar to the Loridas Charm, that whatever's done to Setrákus will be done to Ella. Five then attacks Nine who tries to stop Setrákus from taking Ella and the two fight with Nine holding Five's ankle as he tries to fly away and smashes Five face into the pavement, but Five uppercuts him and Nine retaliates by tackling Five into the front windows the United Nations Building, John loses sight of them. John with his broken arm goes after Setrákus. Sam, Walker and two agents open fire at him, but John believing Five must be telling the truth about the charm, stops the bullets with his mind and shoves them away in the air and catches up with Setrákus as he drags Ella back on to the ship. As it takes off, John jumps and manages to grab hold of the bottom step with his good arm and as he tries to climb on, Setrákus appears and drains John's legacies away and 'Thanks' him for letting him escape and tells him how he can see earth 'burn'. Then Setrákus strikes John off with his three headed whip, sending him plummeting 200 feet back down and regardless John using telekinesis to slow his fall, he lands hard in the river. John swims to the surface and is found by Sam and as he regains himself he looks up to the sky to see the mogs warship open fire at New York. John and Sam runs into the city as the invasion plays out. Armed Scouts are lowered, blasting any civilians they come across, pikens are unleashed too. John and Sam are followed by twenty survivors, a pair of cops, a family and other groups. John with the cops help take down a couple of mogs, with one of them saying 'We got your back John Smith'. They carry on running where they find a couple struggling to escape their apartment via fire-escape, as John helps them down with his mind, a piken comes charging at them, but at the last instance a telekinetic force knocks the piken back and impales on a stop sign. John turns around to see Sam with his hands extended in front of him, as if (in John's words) he 'shoved the piken and still hasn't finished the follow-through'. In shock and amazement Sam looks at John and says 'Holy Shit, did I just do that? Aftermath John and Sam, along with 21 civilians and the two NYPD officers, make it to the Brooklyn Bridge. After they let the civilians go, the two decide to find Number Nine and Number Five. On the way, they come across Daniela Morales, a Human-Garde. After the Anubis attempts to attack them, Daniela gets Sam and John into an abandoned subway station. After several hours, Soldiers under the orders of Agent Walker escort John to the makeshift camp near the Brooklyn Bridge. Present Number Four Number Five Number Nine Ella Setrákus Ra Sam Goode Karen Walker Government Agents Bud Sanderson Citizens of New York Daniela Morales Roxanne Morales Benjamin The Hunter Casualties Bud Sanderson Three of Walker's Men (two in the initial attack, one other was crushed by the Hunter) Benjamin The Hunter Tens of thousands of Citizens of New York Quotes Holy shit, did I just do that? - Sam to John after using his newly 'developed' telekinesis. (Add more quotes from this event here) Trivia Category:Events